The present invention generally relates to a system for collaborative data analysis. More particularly, the present invention relates to automation of provenance-aware application execution.
Computer applications that consume and produce data may be invoked in sequences in which the output of one application becomes the input to another. To ensure trust and reproducibility, it may be critical for users of the applications to understand the provenance of input and output as well as other parameters of execution and understand the process that led to a particular result. This provenance information may be difficult to capture when applications are invoked in an ad-hoc manner.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method to automate provenance-aware application execution.